coco_pixarfandomcom-20200214-history
Héctor Rivera
Frida Kahlo Love of My Life Papa Héctor Diego Rivera |home = Land of the Dead Santa Cecilia |occupation = Guitarist and singer-songwriter |age = 117 21 |species = Skeleton Human |gender = Male |eyes = Brown Magenta |hair = Black |skincolor = Tan |family = Miguel Rivera Coco Rivera † Óscar and Felipe † Julio † Victoria † and Elena Rivera Franco Rivera Enrique and Berto Rivera Gloria Rivera Luisa and Carmen Rivera Abel, Benny and Manny Rivera Rosa and Socorro Rivera }} |loveinterest = Imelda Rivera |allies = Ernesto de la Cruz , Miguel Rivera, Dante, Imelda, Pepita, Chicharrón, Frida Kahlo, Cecilia, Gustavo, the Riveras, Tia Chelo |enemies = Ernesto de la Cruz, Ernesto de la Cruz's security team |pets = Dante and Pepita\ |personality = Mischievous, well-meaning, sly, charming, caring, loving, nice, somewhat desperate (at first), fatherly, humorous, benevolent, romantic, protective, crafty, stubborn |powers = Assembling and disassembling body parts Guitarist Singing Disguise mastery |possessions = His guitar |likes = Music, singing and dancing, his family, Día de los Muertos, tacos, tequila, bread of the dead, his daughter, Miguel Rivera, Frida Kahlo, Imelda, Ernesto de la Cruz (formerly), musicians (currently) |dislikes = Being forgotten, his family in danger, upsetting Imelda, musicians (formerly), his action of leaving his family behind, Ernesto and his betrayal, Miguel's "Skeleton walk" |movie = Coco Coco: As Told by Emoji |game = Disney Emoji Blitz Disney Magical Dice Kingdom Hearts Union χ (medal) Disney Magic Kingdoms |book = Coco: A Story About Music, Shoes, and Family Coco: The Junior Novelization |voice = Gael García Bernal |theme = Hector }} Héctor RiveraTour Guide: "The home of the esteemed songwriter Héctor Rivera!"' '(voiced by Gael García Bernal) is the deuteragonist of the 2017 film, Coco. He is Imelda's husband, Mamá Coco's father, and Miguel's great-great-gramdfather. Background Before the Movie Héctor was born November 30https://twitter.com/GaelGarciaB/status/936269645132255232, 1900 Unkrich, Lee (December 5, 2017). "1900 (reply to @amyblack1256 @leeunkrich when was Hector born? (exact date if u can, please) ��)". (Tweet) Twitter. and grew up in Santa Cecilia with childhood friend, Ernesto de la Cruz. Héctor met and fell in love with a girl named Imelda. At ages 17 and 18 respectively, they married and had a daughter, who they nicknamed "Coco" as her full name was Socorro. The family lived in the house that would eventually become the workshop for the Rivera shoe-making business. Having a passion for music, Héctor writes a song for his daughter, "Remember Me", and his wife, “Un Poco Loco”. Though Imelda wants to settle down, Héctor leaves the family to join his former friend, Ernesto da la Cruz in music.He began missing his family and intended to return to them but was unfortunately was killed by his former friend, Ernesto.However, most people, Including Héctor, believed that he died of food poisoning.He later woke up in the Land of the Dead. When he never returned, Imelda believed he had truly abandoned the family. When she came to the Land of the Dead, Imelda and Héctor remained distant towards one another. Slowly, as Coco forgot her father, Héctor's bones began to turn yellow and cracked. He tried numerous times to cross the bridge, dressing up as Diego Rivera and an Alebrije. However, both attempts failed. Because music appeared to have stopped him from realizing what he wanted all along (family), Héctor began to dislike musicians and grew embittered towards his once friend, Ernesto da la Cruz for stealing his music and taking all the credit, as well as stealing his guitar. Personality Initially at the beginning of the movie, Hector is portrayed as mischevious, sneaky and crafty, being able to put a costume together. There are some people who can see through his disguise, including the security guard, although, this was probably because she knew he mostly would try disguises to get the bridge. However, he was able to trick Ernesto de la Cruz and his security team while Hector possed as Frida Kahlo. Mostly when someone sees Héctor for the first time, they mistake him for a conman. His escapade was quite impressed with young Miguel when he saw him attempting to cross the bridge. He didn't openly trust Héctor and really didn't believe him until Héctor's and Ernesto's argument that they did travel and play music together. At the start of the film, Héctor was shown to dislike music almost as much as his estranged family. He believes that all musicians are a bunch of "self important jerks" despite being a musician himself. This was because he grew resentful of Ernesto never giving him credit for the songs that made him famous. However, he made the exception for Chicharrón and played the song. After meeting Miguel again, Héctor shared a love of music again, even becoming a supportive to Miguel and teaching him how to shake off his nerves before a performance. Héctor also shares a stubbornness with his wife, Imelda and their great-great-grandson, Miguel, as he is stubborn in showing a determination not to change his attitude. He was somewhat desperate in getting to cross the bridge, even desperately getting help from the human child, Miguel to put his photo on an ofrenda when he got home. Héctor was also a protective and fatherly individual, as his fatherly thought was to always love his daughter. Becoming close with Miguel, Héctor became a fatherly figure towards the child, even worriedly searching for him when he ran away to find Frida Kahlo. He was also romantic, shown when he wrote "Un Poco Loco" for his daughter and was able to reconcile with her. It is shown that Héctor loves his family more than anything, especially his daughter, Coco, his grandson Miguel and his wife. He took the blame for not being there for his family, especially admitting his wrong actions to Imelda when apologizing to her. This moves the family to do something about Héctor's deterring health and save him from being forgotten by Coco, who Héctor wanted to know that he loved her so much and was trying to get home to her and Imelda. It's known that Héctor dislikes being lied to, explicitly shown during his argument with Miguel. He is a well-meaning individual, shown in several cases:Héctor wants to return Miguel back to his family, probably due to the fact that he left his family for the same reason and was only thinking what was best in Miguel's interest. Later, he believed Miguel deserved to know the truth about de la Cruz. What parallels him from Ernesto is that he performed music to provide for his family while Ernesto only cares for the attention. Also, Héctor gave Miguel genuine music advice while Ernesto would give terrible advice about fame to Miguel. Instead of a famous musician, he was a talented one. At the end, Héctor was a man who did not want fame or fortune or the world to remember him. but one who had a deep love and adoration of his family, especially towards his daughter and wife, and eventually, his great-great-grandson, Miguel. Physical Appearance Before his death, Héctor was a handsome, young man and was only twenty-one when he died. He had tan skin, short black hair, and brown eyes. After his death, his brown eyes became majenta. As Héctor was being forgotten, his bones turned to a yellowish color. He wore clothings that became rip and tattered. Mostly in rags his purple vest was tattered and his brown pants torn on each pant leg. By the end of the film, Héctor's bones turned white again. His clothing was no longer ripped up or tattered and instead of being barefoot, he sports on shoes presumably made by his family According to his great-great grandson, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same facial structure, by the similar cheek bones. 'Powers & Abilities ' *'Musician: '''Héctor is noted for being a talented musician, according to Miguel. He can play a guitar and knows how to sing. It shocked Miguel that Héctor could perform, because he originally stated he hated musicians. He usually told himself to think about someone he loved while performing, one of the reasons why he excelled in singing. Also, his musical abilities have passed down to his descendants. *'Disguise Mastery: 'He is also a master of disguise. Though he failed in sneaking across the bridge the first time in his Frida costume, he was able to get into the party and briefly trick Ernesto de la Cruz when he was with Miguel. Also, being a master of disguise himself, Héctor was able to provide makeup on Miguel, fooling people into thinking the boy was a skeleton. Role in the film Prologue Héctor appears in a prologue, narrated by his grandson, Miguel explaining the ban on music. He is also the faceless musician in the picture and his guitar is folded over. Attempt to Cross Over He first physically appears in the movie by disguising himself as artist Frida Kahlo in another attempt to get across the Marigold Bridge. In the security line, Héctor attempts to sneak passed security. However, the woman at the security check out scans for "Frida's" photo on an ofrenda despite Héctor's protests. Having been caught in a lie, Héctor removed his Frida disguise. Desperately needing to cross the bridge, Héctor attempts to cross it by evading the guards. Meanwhile, a curious Miguel is watching the exchange in the re-entry line. As he attempts to cross the bridge, Héctor suddenly sinks into the petals, the magic not working for him. Two security guards nonchalantly take him away as Héctor yells out "Dumb Flower Bridge!" Another Attempt The guards take him to the corrections center, where Héctor is being told of the charges and emptying his head out with flower petals, which includes faking a unibrow, which shocks the skeleton further since it is a ridiculous law. As the security guard tells Hector to clean up his act, Hector begins to attempt to bribe the officer with many unsuccessful attempts, such as an emotional appeal and promising backstage tickets to Ernesto's sunrise spectacular. Instead of arresting him, the officer lets Héctor off with a warning, something that immensely annoys him and he storms out without his friend, Cecelia's costume. Meeting Miguel As he is leaving, Héctor is approached by Miguel, who asks if he really knows de la Cruz, having overheard Héctor's conversation with the corrections officer. As he asks who wants to know, Héctor is immensely shocked and horrified to see a living child in his presence. Miguel then takes Héctor to a phonebooth to avoid his family or anyone else's suspicions, and explains that he needs de la Cruz's blessing, believing the man to be his great-great-grandfather. Though initially shocked that Ernesto even has a great-great-grandson, Héctor begins to use this as an advantage to get to the Land of the Living to see Coco again. Miguel re-thinks his request and decides that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. However, Héctor manages to convince him to help Miguel get to de la Cruz They leave Marigold Central Station in a hurry as the Riveras pursue them. A Deal Struck Miguel and Héctor hide in an alley where Héctor disguises Miguel as a skeleton to prevent any suspicions. Héctor promises to bring Miguel to de la Cruz in exchange for putting his photo on Miguel's ofrenda when he enters the Land of the Living. However, he points out that de la Cruz is a hard person to get to and asks if there's anyone else more easy to get to. Miguel keeps the fact he has a family a secret. He nearly leaves to find de la Cruz himself but Héctor decides to help Miguel get to his alleged great-great-grandfather and begins chasing after him. Beginning of the Adventure Héctor admits that getting to Ernesto isn't going to be easy because he is a busy man. However, he stops when he sees Miguel walking funny and questions what he is doing. The twelve-year-old says he's trying to walk like a skeleton, but Héctor knows that Miguel is actually walking like him and tells him that is not how skeletons walk and tells him to knock it off when he points out how Héctor walks. As they are passing Miguel sees the sign about Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular, Héctor expresses disdain for the celebration, explaining that it's a party celebrating the end of Dia de los Meurtos. As Miguel expresses that the twenty-one year old man can get them in based on what he told the security guard, Héctor admits it was a lie and apologizes for doing that, causing the boy to glare at him. Seeing him upset, Héctor assures Miguel that he can get him to Ernesto because he knows where de la Cruz is rehearsing. Reluctantly, Miguel goes along with him. Frida Kahlo's warehouse Some time later, Héctor takes Miguel to the warehouse, where he has his friend, Cecilia, let them in, telling Héctor that he better have that dress. When they get in the warehouse, Héctor admits to Ceci that he lost the dress (due to the security guard not letting him have it back.) During his argument with Ceci, Héctor realizes that Miguel and Dante ran off. He finds his companions with Frida Kahlo and begins to push Miguel away from "pestering the celebrities." However, Hector is met with disappointment from Miguel that his great-great grandfather is throwing a party across town. They learn from a group of musicians where they mention that there is a talented show where the winners get to go to his party. Miguel gets the idea to compete, as Hector tries to convince Miguel not to do it, he instead decides to help Miguel get into the party de la Cruz is hosting. Héctor, defeated, reveals that he knows someone who has one. Chicharron and the Final Death As Héctor takes Miguel to Shantytown, the "underworld of the underworld," he asks why the kid wants to be a musician. Miguel insists it is because his great-great-grandfather was one, but Héctor on past experience begins to negatively speak of de la Cruz again. Miguel impatiently asks how far the guitar is, but the older man tells Miguel they are almost there, leading him and Dante to where the guitar is located. Héctor greets his Tía Chelo and shares tequila with her and his other adoptive aunts and wonders if Chicharrón is around. Tía Chelo tells him that Cheech is in the bungalo but warns Héctor that the former is not in a mood for visitors, but the twenty-one-year old insists that Chicharrón cannot deny a visit from him, and leads Miguel and Dante in his "cousin's" place. Chicharrón attempts to turn Héctor and Miguel away but Héctor says that its dia de Meurtos and offers him a drink to get Chicharrón's guitar. Chicharrón is scared he won't get his guitar back, and is not convinced when Héctor promises that they will bring it right back. As they continue arguing with each other, Chicharrón suddenly shimmers gold and is shaken violently. When Héctor realizes that Chicharrón is approaching the Final Death, the dying man asks for Héctor to play him a song. While the younger man attempts to dissuade Chicharrón because he doesn't play guitar or sing anymore and insists that the guitar is for Miguel. However, Héctor decides to play just once for his amigo and begins to play "Everyone Knows Juanita." When he censors a couple of lyrics, Chicharrón yells that those aren't the words but Héctor reminds him that children (Miguel) are present and continues singing the song. Satisfied, Chicharrón thanks Héctor for the song before succumbing to the Final Death. To honor his fallen friend, Héctor drinks a toast to Chicharron and takes the guitar. Miguel, confused, asks what happened to Chicharron, and Héctor informs him that no one else in the Land of the Living is left to remember Chicharron. Miguel reasons that since he's met Chicharron, then he can remember him when he gets back. However, Héctor tells the kid that is not how it works. He explains that the only way it will work is if someone in the land of the Living passes on their stories to another. However, since no one is left alive to tell Chicharron's stories, he can never return. Héctor brushes it off and tells Miguel that it happens to everyone eventually and begins to lead Miguel and Dante to Plaza de la Cruz. Plaza de la Cruz When asked how he is a musician by Miguel to the Plaza, Héctor explains he and Ernesto used to play on the road together and that he "taught Ernesto everything knew." However, the kid doesn't believe its true and regards De La Cruz as the "greatest musician," but Héctor laughs it off and says that Ernesto has the greatest eyebrows of all time, but disregards his reputation for his music. When they arrive at the Plaza, they sign up for the talent show. Before Miguel performs on stage, Héctor enthusiastically asks him what song he is going to perform. The boy answers he intends to sing "Remember Me" but Héctor convinces him to play something else. Miguel settles on "Un Poco Loco" after realizing it is too popular because other competitors are doing "Remember Me."When they arrive at the Plaza, they sign up for the talent show. Before Miguel performs on stage, Héctor enthusiastically asks him what song he is going to perform. The boy answers he intends to sing "Remember Me" but Héctor convinces him to play something else. Miguel settles on "Un Poco Loco" after realizing it is too popular because other competitors are doing "Remember Me." As the next band plays, Héctor teaches Miguel how to shake off all his nerves as he performs: shaking every part of his body and letting out a shriek of sounds called a grito. However, Héctor is alarmed by Miguel's incapability to produce one. Nonetheless, when it is Miguel's turn, Héctor tells the kid he's got this and gives him the advice to grab the audience's attention. As Miguel performs, Héctor watches with enthusiasim until Dante drags Héctor on stage. While Miguel sings, Héctor begins dancing and singing along to the music, causing the crowd to go wild. The duo bond over the song, and are given a round of applause when they are finished. However, Miguel forces Héctor to run when he spotted Mamá Imelda, Papá Julio and several other family members. Héctor and Miguel enter an argument when the emcee reveals Miguels identity to the crowd. He begins berating the kid for lying to him and running away from his family. Héctor reveals he is being forgotten, and knows that he'll disappear someone in the night. Finally, he drives Miguel away when attempting to drag him back to his family. In a fit of anger, Miguel gives Héctor his photo back and runs away. Héctor chases after the photo but as soon as he catches it, he sees the boy has disappeared. Just as he calls Miguel out, Héctor realizes the boy has gone to Erbesto's party before the Sunrise Spectacular. He manages to get his Frida costume back from security and, this time, is successful in tricking Ernesto's security team into thinking he is Frida Kahlo and given access to get inside de la Cruz's mansion. While inside, Héctor waits until Miguel and Ernesto are alone to be given his great-great-grandfather's blessing. There, he makes himself known to the two individuals, and Héctor calls Miguel back on their deal from earlier while quickly discarding his disguise. Héctor begs Miguel to take his photo back home. During the argument with de la Cruz, Héctor reveals that he wrote the songs that made de la Cruz famous ans that he received no credit for writing them. Though De la Cruz tries to justify that he was only trying to keep Héctor's memory alive, the other skeleton is not swayed but says he doesn't want to argue about it and just wants de la Cruz' to make it right by giving Miguel a blessing so the boy can put Hèctor's photo up so he can cross the bridge and see his little girl. He tries to get de la Cruz to remember the night he left and that he would move heaven and Earth for his friend and asks de la Cruz to hold up that promise. Miguel realizes that line is from a de la Cruz movie and points it out for Héctor to see, but also mentioned that the drink offered to the de la Cruz character has been poisoned. The film causes Héctor to relive the events of the last night was he was alive and realized that Ernesto poisoned his drink. Infuriated his former best friend murdered him, Héctor physically attacks de la Cruz before the security team takes Héctor away to a cenote. A few minutes later, Miguel is thrown down in the same exact prison that Héctor is in. There, they both reconcile. As Héctor attempts to calm Miguel down, he shakes violently and collapses to the ground. Héctor reveals his daughter is forgetting him, causing Miguel to realize that was the person he wanted to cross the bridge. During their heartfelt conversation, Héctor reveals that he was trying to get home to his family and speaks his daughter's name: Coco. This causes Miguel to take out his family photo and gets him to show Héctor. Flummoxed, Héctor asks where he got the picture from. Miguel reveals that the two women in the photograph are his Mamá Imelda,, the little girl is Mamá Coco. He then points at the faceless musician and asks if the mysterious man is him. They both realize that they are both related: Miguel sees that Héctor was his real great-great-grandfather the whole time. After their familial revelation, Héctor reveals that he wrote a song for Mamá Coco, which was "Remember Me," a song they used to sing together every night. As he recals singing it with her, Héctor sings the true version of the song. At the conclusion of the song, Héctor tells Miguel that he wrote the song for his daughter, and not for the world. Ashamed, Héctor realizes he is a sorry excuse for a great-great-grandfather. However, Miguel lifts his grandfather's spirits up and says that the music is whatn makes them both different fromt eh family and is glad that it comes from him. The two revel in their relationship with "gritos" one more time. However, Miguel begins to think all hope is lost, until Imelda, Pepita and Dante appear to rescue them both. Though Imelda is happy to see Miguel, she coldly looks at Héctor, who sheepishly at their reunion, tells her that "She looks good." Luckily, Imelda lets Héctor and Miguel up on Pepita and out of the cenote. After joyously embracing Miguel, just thankful he is safe and that they found him in time, Imelda turns on Héctor, thinking he got their great-great grandson in trouble. However, Miguel takes up responsibility and makes it clear that Héctor was just trying to get him home but he didn’t listen. He decides that nothing is more important than family, which immediately shocks Imelda. Miguel says he will accept her conditions and her blessing, as long as she helps him get Héctor's photo back from de la Cruz, as Héctor still belongs on their ofrenda. However, Imelda reminds Miguel that her husband left the family. However, she learns from her twelve-year-old grandson that Héctor was trying to get him to her and Coco but that Ernesto murdered him before he could. Héctor admits that it is true, however, Imelda cruelly says she does not care what the reason was. As Héctor is about to apologize, he is suddenly approaching the Final Death. He tells his wife that he is running out of time because of Coco, and Imelda realizes that their daughter is forgetting him. Miguel goes to help his grandfather up and tells Imelda that they don't have to forgive Héctor but they shouldn't forget him. Imelda puts aside her anger towards Héctor and agrees to help Miguel get Héctor’s photograph. She asks how they get to de la Cruz, to which Miguel replies that he “might know a way." Imelda, Miguel, Héctor and the other Riveras sneak into Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular by pretending to be one of the dancers in the show. It turns out that Frida helped them with their plan. When they suddenly come across de la Cruz, Imelda confronts him alone. As de la Cruz begins wondering if he has seen her before, Imelda immediately takes her shoe and slaps him for murdering the love of her life. Ernesto is confused what she means until Héctor comes out, meaning that Imelda was referring to him. He is touched by Imelda's last statement but his wife immediately brushes it off. Imelda then slaps Ernesto with her shoe for attempting to murder her grandson. It causes the singer to grow even more confused until Miguel comes out, and mentions that Imelda is referring to him. Ernesto is shocked to see that Héctor and Miguel are related but the young boy sees Héctor's photo in Ernesto's pocket. The entire Rivera family confront Ernesto but he quickly runs away and Imelda and the others chase after him. During the chase, Héctor again points out that Imelda called him the love of her life. Though she denies it again, Miguel cheekily says that he heard her say it too. Héctor along with the rest of the family begin fighting de la Cruz's security team. Though Imelda is able to get to the photo, she is suddenly put up on the stage. Héctor joins Victoria, Rosita, and Miguel to follow Imelda up on stage. Though she initially has stage fright, Miguel yells for Imelda to sing. She sings beautifully, which shocks not only Héctor but the other family members. As he watches awestruck, Miguel gives Héctor a guitar and he begins playing. Imelda enters in a scuffle and a dance with de la Cruz but steps on his foot and gets away and steals her husband's picture back. Feeling a happy rush, Imelda joyously hugs her husband, which immediately shocks Héctor. Recomposing herself, Imelda says she forgot how it felt like, hearing her husband again and how she sung to his guitar playing. Héctor tells her that she "still has it." Miguel interrupts them, holding out a marigold petal to Imelda. Falling in love with music again, Imelda adds a different condition: to never forget how much his family loves him. However, as he reaches for the petal, Ernesto holds Miguel hostage. Imelda goes to attack de la Cruz but he quickly deflects her. Héctor begs Ernesto to not harm his grandchild, as he is a living boy. They watch helplessly as Ernesto throws the living child off the roof. As Héctor begins to fade from the Final Death, Miguel attempts to apologize for losing Héctor's photo but the grandfather assures Miguel he doesn't care, just as long as Miguel gets back home. He and Imelda give their grandson his blessing and sends him back to the Land of the Living., managing to save their grandson before the sun rises. Luckily, Miguel makes it to Mamá Coco and helps her remember Héctor, thus helping him be saved from the Final Death. Epilogue One year later, Imelda and Héctor have fully reconciled and are reunited with Coco, their now-deceased daughter He and his wife begin dancing to their great-great-grandchildren, Miguel, Abel and Rosa perform and enjoy watching and listening as music has finally brought their family together again. Printed Media ''Coco: A Story About Music, Shoes and Family Several chapters of the book are told in Héctor's thoufhtt. The novelization reveals that while trying to get across the Marigold Bridge, Héctor also tried dressing up as Diego Rivera, attempting to dress as an Alebrije and sneaking in a rasha cart. He also mentions to Miguel that whenever he sings, he hopes that his message crosses the Marigold Bridge will reach Coco in his dreams. Songs Solos * "Everyone Knows Juanita" Duets * "Un Poco Loco" (sung with his great-great-grandson) * "Remember Me" (sung with his daughter) Gallery Quotes Relationships Trivia |-| General= * According to his actor, Héctor's birthday is November 30, which is his actor's as well. * Héctor wrote a majority of the songs. Among them are "Remember Me," written for his daughter, Coco, and "Un Poco Loco," written for his wife, Imelda. * There are a few hints at Héctor's identity and death **His statement to Miguel that no one put his photo up **Refuses for Miguel to play "Remember Me," since it is a song that Héctor sung to his daughter. **There is a gold tooth on the head of the guitar similar to Héctor **He finished his own drink while sharing a toast when Chicharron disappears. It also **Implies that he died of food poisoning, alluding to Héctor being murdered by de la Cruz with poison and **Héctor speaks negatively of de la Cruz, which further hints at their disdain for each other and that de la Cruz stole his songs. **The man in the photograph isn't as muscular as de la Cruz, implying that the man is NOT Ernesto in the photograph but Héctor himself. *According to their descendant, Miguel, Héctor and Coco have the same chin and cheekbones *There are several movie hints that Héctor is Miguel's true great-great-grandfather other than the reasons behind his murder from above: **After Miguel says they need to "find his great-great-grandfather, Dante immediately "wanders off to the room where Héctor is being processed. ***Also, later, Dante tries to keep Héctor and Miguel together, especially when the two Riveras have their argument. **Miguel and Héctor play the same chord while Miguel was at his shrine to Ernesto. **Both Héctor and Miguel had marigold flung into them when they couldn't go to the talent show and sneak off the Marigold Bridge respectively and they spit out the flower petals. **Another way you can tell that Miguel and Héctor are truly related is that they have very similar hair styles as both of them have bangs that are straight parted and messy, have similar beauty marks and dimple (when Héctor was alive). **A not so subtle reference is that they are at the top of the teaser poster, once again hinting that Miguel and Héctor are family. |-| Character Similiarities= *Héctor's and Miguel's relationship is similar to Judy and Nick's from Zootopia and Anna and Kristoff's from Frozen. *Héctor is similar to non-Disney heroine, Emily from the Coprse Bride as both live in the Land of the Dead, both appear to be using personal gain for the protagonist (Victor and Miguel), and entered a fight. They were both betrayed by the main antagonist, (Ernesto and Barkis) who robbed them. They both also get a happy ending, where Héctor is welcomed back into his family and Emily ascends to heaven. |-| Behind the Scenes= *It's revealed in one of the deleted scenes that Héctor was originally a tour guide and was asked from Ernesto de la Cruz to keep him out of the tour and stay away from his home. **In the same deleated scene, Héctor and Miguel first meet on the bus as opposed to meeting at Marigold Grand Central Station. *In one of the deleted scenes, Héctor and Miguel were attacked by Pepita, which was her original introduction to the film. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Singers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Coco Category:Movie characters Category:Rivera family Category:Residents of the Land of the Dead Category:Skeletons Category:Musicians